Delicate Meat
by nerdkink
Summary: Mortimer and the Courier becomes fast friends, but all he can think about doing is eating her, again and again. Falloutkinkmeme one-shot with Cannibalism and smutty goodness!


A/N: I wrote this for Falloutkinkmeme as a one shot :P It's fun a different from my normal courier from Six of Hearts, so I have fun with it!

warning: rated M for cannibalism and dirty smutty goodness.

spoilers: I took out the spoilers for the kinkmeme, but I'll let you know all the dirt on here :P Mortimer asked the Courier to kill Ted Gunderson and frame his father. So you have to put blood all over the Gunderson bed sheets and bathroom, then save some so Mortimer would serve it to the white glove society, in hopes of getting back into the old ways.

()

Mortimer and the Courier became fast friends while she helped him kill Ted Gunderson. They kneeled together over Ted's body as they both shared his rare meat and sucked on his warm blood. Her blue eyes met Mortimer's, she smirked through her bloodily lips.

"We can't eat all of this." His arrogant voice fell softly in her ears. She wiped the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand then licked the red drops of sweet blood from her fingers.

"It's hard to stop, when I get going." Her voice was deep and dark, which matched greatly with the deeds they were doing. She grabbed for her pocket knife in her back pocket, flicking the knife open. She licked her lips as she dug the knife into the dead flesh and enjoyed watching the blood drop as she cut out slices of his delicate meat. She handed him the knife, they both had a job to do. She grabbed a jar from her pack and began collecting the blood from Gunerson's dead body.

Mortimer sliced pieces of the calf muscles. _The tenderest part,_ he thought to himself as an evil grin made it's way on his face. "Meet me in my room, tomorrow, I well tell you how dinner went." He passed the pocket knife back to her, "I believe you know what to do?"

She did, the Courier grinned right back at him, as the tip of her tongue licked the pocket knife clean. "Save me some." She stood up and walked out of the meat freezer and into the kitchen where she washed her hands and wiped the blood from her face. She left the kitchen without even looking back as he eyed her lustfully as she left. Tonight was going to be an interesting night.

()

The Courier knocked rapidly on the Mortimer's door. She was feeling antsy and hungry. He let her in without saying anything, he was setting up their dinner. She picked up a chair and looked at the plate with thinly sliced cooked meat. It looked like normal steak, but she knew it was not from a brahmin. The texture was different, a little tougher, a little sweeter, and something better then any boxed prewar food.

"Oh... I forgot the wine." Mortimer stopped himself before he sat down to join her. He went back into the kitchen and the Courier could hear him pouring the wine and the clinking of the glass cups. "You can start without me." He said from the kitchen, she didn't need his permission. A few minutes later he joined her at the table, giving her a glass of wine. She smiled in between forkfuls of meat and gulps of wine, she didn't have manner when it came to eating human flesh, she didn't feel the need to.

"So how did everything go?" She chugged the wine down with an unladylike burp.

"Philippe added a great taste to the already delicious meat. Marjorie loved it. She has plans to get us back into eating like our old ways." The way he talked was very matter of fact. The courier smiled at him and yawned.

"I am sorry, I was feeling pretty good today, I guess I might be getting into a food coma." She smirked the words out. The room seemed to move oddly as she would look around.

"That is the drugs my dear." He watched her eyes flutter around.

"The what..." her voice became distant and she didn't get to finish what she was saying as her head fell forward onto the table. Mortimer looked down at her. He wished there was another way to get her alone with him, but he was never the type of man who would ask for anything.

He put her on his shoulder and walked her to the bed. He placed her gently down and began taking off her leather armor. She was a younger woman in her mid-twenties, he guessed, and after their first conversion he would dream about eating her. Her short blond hair smelled like the wasteland and her sun kissed skin was soft and tasted like the Mojave. He admired her body as he took off her shirt, her breasts plump and firm. Her sex was explicit as he looked down to her little streak of hair, as if pointing the way to her warm wetness. She looked inviting even though she just lay there asleep. He had a rope on the side of his bed he was saving for this moment to tie her hands to the bed post. He ran his hand down her body, knowing she would wake up soon. He only gave her enough of the drug to make her sleep for only a few minutes. He wanted her to be awake for what he had planned.

He took off his top hat and suit jacket as he watched, enjoying her body. He spread her legs and examined her sex, his tongue flicked her nub, which hardened as he continued. Her thigh muscles flexed as he did this and he knew she was starting to wake up.

"What the fuck, Mortimer." she tug against the ropes and looked down to see the top of his head in between her legs. It felt good, she didn't deny it, she was just confused. They both had needs to fill and though she would have rather been asked than drugged, she would have been willing to enjoy this with him. "Next time ask before you tie me up." She pushed her hips towards him as his licks became rougher. His tongue was hot, dry, and scaly almost like a Lakelurk's tongue. His thumbs dug into the joints of her hips, spreading her legs more, then he looked at her sex, stopping. She could feel his breath on her, but he quickly shoved his thick tongue inside her. She became tense as his teeth grinded her clitoris. She moaned as his tongue explored her. At this point he was holding her tight with his fingers, sure to leave bruise marks.

The sloppy sounds he was making were very arousing to the young courier. She was normally in control when it came to sex but this time she was his slave. She pushed herself closer to him, as if there was a way for her to get closer. His eyes opened and looked up to her. He watched her chest heave with her breath and when he would hit the right spot she would twitch. He would have grinned if he could, as he dug his face deeper. Her juices were sweet and he enjoyed feeling the walls of her vagina, searching for that sweet spot. He felt around, searching. When he saw her twitch and felt her grind into his face, his eyes widened as he knew he found the right spot. Mortimer moved one of this hands and used it to help spread her lips apart. They pressed their bodies together, his face into her and her hips into his face. He made animalistic sounds as she pushed herself into his teeth. He watched as her whole body moved giving in to herself, coming hard with loud deep moans. Her legs tightened around him almost knocking the air out of him.

"Fuck" The only thing she could think of saying. Her juices dripped from her, as he took his time licking it up making sure not to leave anything behind. "Fuck me." the words coming from her mouth felt so surreal as she begged him.

"No." He said simply, still looking up at her. His tongue, still licking and sucking in her juices.

"What do you mean,'NO'?" Her voice came out almost like a whine. He didn't reply, just slid his middle finger inside her, tight and still wet. "You can't just fucking tease me..." her voice trailed off as he moved his finger in and out of her, starting slowly. He rested his head on her pubis and kept his tongue on her clitoris. He was sweating which was something she never saw from him. He slid in his index finger, the two fingers moved as one as she tightened around him. This time he was finger fucking her hard. His knuckles hitting against her hip bones seeming to tenderize her.

"Fuck." She said again like she was at a loss for words. The pounding persisted, the loud sound of slaps echoed in the room along with her screams and moans. As she moved her hips with his movements he slipped in a third finger. She stretched around him but it was a tight fit.

"Christ!" Finally something she said other then 'Fuck'. He could tell she was close so he up beat the pace and looked for that sweet spot again. He repositioned himself and cracked his neck, not giving her tight hole a rest. Moving his head to her chest, he placed her hardened nipple in his mouth and sucked roughly. That was enough to bring her over the edge, she bit her lip as she came hard. His hand was soaked wet with her juices, as she rode the last waves of passion. She looked down at Mortimer who held her breast with his other hand and was biting down on her nipple. He took out his hand from inside her, which was dripping and he placed a wet finger into her mouth, which she sucked clean.

He smirked and stood up. She could see his erection hidden inside his pants, as he stood up and walked to the kitchen. Her whole body was sore and she felt weak. He came back into the room with what looked like jerky, but she knew his taste and knew it wasn't. He fed it to her like the little pet she was, chewing on the rough flesh.

"You'll need your energy," he said as he watched her bite into the meat. She looked good like this, tied up and naked. His own pet. "I am not done with you." She looked up at him, lifting up her eyebrows. She finished the meat and bit playfully on his fingers. "You'll need water too." He stood back up walked to the table, picking up a bottle of purified water. He untied her and she sat up, putting her back on the bed post. She opened up the bottle of water and drank some, he didn't say another word, he didn't need to. He spread her legs and dove right back in between her thighs. He was a very hungry man.


End file.
